TROPHY: Lost Boys
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Well here you go. Another David/Sam one-shot but it doesn't take place after the first it happens at random time. David gets extra close to Samuel! Nothing to worry about just fluff


**A/N: Finally it's finished! Another fluff Sam/David one-shot and in this one they get a bit closer than the last. And NO it does not happen after the first. This is just random time so ENJOY!**

******My Trophy**

**::**

Sam woke up to darkness and blue eyes. David was there beside him on the bed, his leather covered thumbs playing ever so lightly with his cheeks.

He was still exhausted from his last sleep, he pushed David's hands away but that didn't do a thing. "Stop, what are you doing?" Sam mumbled, rolling back over onto his side, where he was now facing away from his bed mate, who was assumingly very tense and upset from the lack of his attention.

David pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket and popped it into his mouth. Once the strong scent of smoke reached the teen's nose he knew what to do but he wasn't ready to die so he stopped.

Sam rolled onto his back looked over at David who lay no more than content beside him with that cigarette between his lips stinking up the whole place. "Why do you smoke those things?" Sam whined to him with a disgusted expression that only David could really adore. He pulled the cigarette free and gave it a flick. "You don't like the smell I think it is very intoxicating." He purred lying completely silent and still as if he was waiting for something that Sam was totally unaware of.

Sam shook his head with a little smile on his lips. David leaned forward only to get a look at his admirable smile and he didn't stop until he got what he wanted, which was really just to have a single taste of his lips he's been dying for.

"Sam." David began, his voice so calm and serene it took Sam by surprise. Once he grew near the now shaking child, he could smell the smoke that was tightly coated on David. He cringed as he felt the cold breath of the immortal's against his very own lips. "David w-what are you doing?" Sam worried staring right in the eyes of his mate; they glistened and shined which he's never seen before. The oldest smiled small before closing the little gap between them and took his lips without even hesitating. He then took a hold of the boy's arms and moved him closer, listening to his pounding heartbeat. Letting go of him, David sat up to stare. "You never kissed anyone before?" he asked with a tiny smirk that made Sam feel more than uneasy.

"I need to leave." The kid made his way off the bed in a hurried fashion but like a flash of lightning, David had him bound in his restraints once more.

"No Sam." With one tug backwards, Sam was crushed against David, taking in motorcycle grease, cigarette smoke and stale cologne. He was never this close to anyone and it made him feel almost defenseless. "Don't leave…he spoke in a light whisper into the boy's ear, nipping at the tiny diamond stud that made Sam who he was.

.

Sam swallowed and was overcome by many emotions. He was scared, happy, angry and terrified. He didn't know what to do to please this man but what he didn't do was move away; anything but move away.

Moving his arm up, Sam placed his warm palm to the side of David's cold cheek. The hair scratched but it didn't frighten him away. Usually David was never the one to be touched; it would always end up in disaster but in this case, he didn't mind.

He saw David swallow; his Adam's apple moved with it, causing Sam to burn red. He never knew how handsome this man was especially for a demon. "Kiss me Sam." He told the boy, not in an order not in any way he would be afraid and before long the boy listened. His lips hit David's slowly, trembling, shaking and slow.

David smiled against the delicate contact grabbing the side of his face with a cold leathered gloved palm, holding as tight as he could.

He brought Sam even closer, and all the while deepening the kiss.

.

Sam used both of his hands to firmly press against his chest in hope to push him away. Sam grew uncomfortable, and very nervous.

David let go and out of nowhere vamped out like no one's business. It scared Sam shitless and he did everything he could to flee from his arms. "Oh Sam, stop fussing I thought we were starting off so good." He started sarcastically of course holding both of Sam's shoulders painfully. Sam whimpered, a single tear running down his cheek.

David saw and right away he brushed it away with a swipe of his thumb and when Sam opened his eyes to see what was left, David was back to normal. "Sam, sorry I did that." He let him go completely and shuffled his way to his wheelchair. Sam swallowed and stood still peering over at David through the Canopy curtain that hung in his way.

Quietly, Sam snuck up behind David who looked sleepier than ever. "David…Sam's gentle voice caught a tight hold of Dave's ear and he spun around faster than Sam could move away.

He looked really ticked off and that was Sam's cue to step away. David didn't let him. "Didn't mean to scare you, sit with me." He offered the teen and with that friendly gesture Sam followed him to the chair and sat very carefully onto the small arm of the wheelchair. David laughed at him; "Hey why are you laughing at me?" the teen growled, stepping away in an uneasiness manner.

David reached out for Sam's wrist and forced him back with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't tell you to sit on the arm kid, sit here." With that clearly explained, he patted his leather dressed lap just after Sam noticed how extraordinarily tight David's pants were. He flushed and turned in the opposite direction so Dave didn't have to see.

He furrowed his brows, making Samuel spin back to face him with a gentle tug on his arms. "Sit down I won't bite." His lips formed a sly smile, and carefully he bent over and placed his warm butt onto his cold to the bone lap. He was somewhat rough and hard but maybe that was just a natural thing about any guy; tight leather pants meant crowded package. It didn't really bother Sam, until David was getting more intimate with him, especially with his hands.

Sam swallowed again and again. He was shaking with his back tight against David's chest. In one soft breath, David whispered something into his mate's ear causing him to shiver with more feeling than he expected.

"D-David stop!" he immediately yelped out a cry, unintentionally burrowing his fingers into the leather on David's thick thighs. David let this one slide since he wasn't causing harm, not that he could, and it was actually amusing to him.

**.**

He shifted underneath the teen only to get an even better feel of Sam's bottom that flexed with every little touch David gave.

**.**

**.**

After Sam was asleep for the upcoming night, David remained at his side, nearly falling asleep where he lay. He just couldn't; he loved listening to his breathing, his gentle breaths, cute involuntary nose wiggles and sweet little groans. Samuel Emerson was his boy; he was his to keep his, to have.

**::**

**E/N: Well there we go. My second Sam/David fluff this time it just got a little closer between them. Yes there will be more!**


End file.
